Project Summary (1R01GM114080 Administrative Supplement) As a part of my current project (R01GM114081), we need to synthesize peptides, conjugate them with polymers, purify the conjugates, and characterize the nanoparticles. Currently, we are completing the studies proposed in the Aim 2 and proceeding to the experiments of Aim 3. However, for the studies to proceed at the desired pace, we need to synthesize the polymers, peptides, the conjugates, purify and characterize them. In addition, we also need a gel-permeation chromatography set-up to characterize the synthesized polymers and the polymer- peptide conjugates. We are using an HPLC system in our laboratory for purifying the synthesized peptides. We are using the HPLC system with a gel-permeation column for determining the molecular weights and the polydispersity indices of the polymers and their peptide conjugates. The instrument is more than ten years old. Due to the age, the instrument is subject to frequent maintenance issues and servicing. The HPLC problems are slowing us on the project, and I am actively looking into funding sources to replace the old HPLC instrument. A new HPLC instrument with fluorescence and refractive index detectors would cost $64,145 from Shimadzu (quotation included in the request). Since our current HPLC system is from Shimadzu, I contacted them for the quotation of a new instrument. We are familiar with the instrument, controls, software, and troubleshooting aspects of the Shimadzu HPLC system. The requested funds would allow us to purchase a new Shimadzu HPLC-GPC combined system for timely-conclusion of the funded project. The instrument would also aid in the competitive renewal of the NIH R01 award.